


You should've said sorry

by ccandyccrab



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lots of Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dream is a bitch boy, holyshit this is a master piece i should write a novel tbh, jk, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandyccrab/pseuds/ccandyccrab
Summary: “I’m going to beat you to death.” Dream watched him closely, analyzing the face of the boy beneath him. “You better cry every last moment of it.”
Relationships: I'M LAZY - Relationship, I'll add more later - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a schedule for this so I'll update whenever I want idrc about how you feel about that.

Blow after blow rained down without relent. Blood gushed down from out his nose, into his teeth, down his throat and dribbled from his chin. Aching bruises and scrapes laid freshly upon his skin. A snarl painted his features as he lay there immobile against the wall. 

Dream glared down at him coldly, utterly impassive to the bloody mess beneath him. “Tommy, you should’ve been smarter than this.” A kick landed right between his ribs forcing out wet coughs. Dream weaved his hand blonde locks and tugged, their faces only inches apart. “Look at me.” Dream growled, “Everything I do is for the SMP. Everything I have done is for the SMP!” His volume rose steadily as he continued on, “The SMP is the only thing that ever mattered. You think I would’ve let myself be locked up if it wasn’t!”

Tommy snarled. He was in a state of complete exhaustion, the past couple of days stuck the prison had been wearing down on him. The only thing he was capable of feeling at this point was a mixture of anger and the underlying desperation of knowing this was where he was going to die. 

“Fuck you bitch boy.” He whispered hoarsely. “You never cared about anything but power. You’re just a shit ass control freak.”

A cackle rang out through the obsidian cell.” Tommy wondered distantly if Sam would be able to hear it but squashed the false hope immediately after he dared think it. Even if he was relatively close the noise would just be muffled by the lava. 

Another punch to the face was delivered swiftly. Tommy’s head whipped to the side, thankfully the adrenaline had done its job and he didn’t feel it much. “I’m going to kill you today Tommy.” Dream smiled wickedly. “I should’ve let you kill yourself during exile.” He chuckled. “I should’ve… but I didn’t. I wanted to save the pleasure of killing you myself and I’m so glad I did.”

Dream kicked him. Tommy’s back was pressed against the sweltering obsidian flooring as Dream’s bare foot planted itself on his throat and pressed down lightly. His breathing quickened as his airflow was stifled. “I’m going to beat you to death.” Dream watched him closely, analyzing the face of the boy beneath him. “You better cry every last moment of it.” 

A glob of bloodied spit lands on his foot and Tommy gives him one last grin, laced with nothing but hatred and a stubborn pride. “Try me.”  
From there it was a blur. The tears eventually came despite how hard Tommy resisted. From there he focused his efforts on fueling his anger. Every impact strengthened his desire to hit Dream with double the force. Every burst of aching stinging and dull throbbing made him wish the same pain upon the older man. Despite this, all he could do was squeeze his eyelids shut and bite his bottom lip until it bled as he attempted to suppress his cries. Eventually the sensation begins to ebb, trickling out of him along with his lifeforce as he’s pushed closer and closer to the brink. The world begins to darken and Tommy’s last moments were filled with nothing but hatred pounding through him as Dream’s shaky laughter echoed in the background. 

“It’s been a pleasure Tommy.” 

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter. Its short af so it won't take long lazy ass.

Sam had been inspecting the interior of Pandora’s Vault when he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye, disappearing down the hallway that led to Dream’s cell. 

“Stop!” He hollered frantically. There had been a few dismal break-in attempts in the past but no one had actually gotten as far as the maximum security cell before, let alone inside the prison. A slight panic arose from within him as he sprinted to the hall he’d seen the figure go down. 

He turned the corner sharply, hands gripping his crossbow ready to shoot the perpetrator immediately. Eyes bounced frantically around the corridor, searching for a threat only to find nothing. The wall of lava lay undisturbed, bubbling peacefully as its light reflected off the surrounding barren walls and an untouched control panel. 

Confusion struck him like the dull hit of a hammer. “What the fuck?” He muttered to himself. Thumbing the corner of his mask nervously, he wiped the sweat off his brow. The heat must’ve been getting to him, he was seeing things from dehydration. There was no other possible explanation. He assured himself half heartedly, he just needed a quick break and then he’d get right back to work. Hopefully, if he hurried up he’d be able to let Tommy out within a day or two. 

Sam turned his back on the cell. 

“Dream.”

He swiveled around in an instant at the near imperceptible whisper. His breathing quickened as he glared into the empty space around him. Shaking off the uncomfortable shiver that ran down his spine he resumed his weary trudge back to his station. All he needed was some water and a quick rest, once that was done he could go back to work. There was no need to be paranoid, he convinced himself. This was his prison after all, the only one who could get in and out was Sam and no one else. 

The Warden of Pandora’s Vault retreated to his den, unaware of the ghostly stature situated mere meters away from where he’d stood. It sat knees tucked under their chin, staring longingly into the molten depths of the lava. 

“Dream.” They whispered again. Molten tears dripped steadily down their cheeks, hissing as they hit the ground below before dissipating into the open air. Wet chuckles intermingled with sobbing. “Dream you fucking bastard.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a struggle because I started it but realized that I didn't have a clear idea of what I wanted to write. Overall I'm dissatisfied with the chapter but lack motivation to continue working on it soo..

Technoblade had been coming home from a mining trip when he’d first heard the noises. The gentle clanging of metal from beneath the floorboards subdued by layers of dirt and wood. It was coming from the basement, what could be better described as a cavity. The same cavity that Tommy had lived in for two weeks unbeknownst to him. 

He groaned internally at the task. Some animal had probably burrowed into the empty pocket in order to seek refuge from the icy arctic air. Unfortunately he sealed up the tunnel leading into it ages ago so he’d either have to break through his brand new wooded floors or dig in from the outside. Rather than setting out to do the task immediately he decided to relax for a bit and then kick the poor thing out after he got down a warm meal. Maybe it’d leave on its own before he finished, wouldn’t that be a wonder. 

Over the course of the next hour and a half he prepared and demolished a platter of steak and roast vegetables. After packing away all the resources he’d recently acquired he   
finally got around to going to the task.

The sounds were erratic and inconsistent. He’d hear the subdued clanging for a minute or two straight only for it to stop entirely for a bit and then it would start up again. Strangely the noises had yet to cease entirely, Technoblade figured the animal would’ve tired by now but instead it had continued on. Eventually he’d begun to tune it out with a bit of difficulty. Years of experience on the battlefield refused to let him ignore the noise entirely but he managed. 

The perimeter of his house was inspected for any sign of burrowing and strangely he didn’t find anything. Afterwards he began the rhythmic process of digging that he’d rehearsed so many times before. He’d just begun slipping into that mindless working when he broke through the wall. The clanging didn’t stop.

A few steady whacks to the dirt he made the opening large enough to push through into the cavity. When he did, however, he froze. 

“Tommy?” 

Technoblade stared wide eyed at the ghostly image of the boy in the darkened room. It was dark, sprayed with dirt and smelt of mildew. The place could only be described as miserable and entirely too cramped. Rather symbolic of the state Tommy had been in while he’d lived there, especially if one considered the fact that he was claustrophobic. The only source of light was the slight shimmer coming from Tommy as he continued nudging the phantom bell with the tip of his shoe.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

His mind spun as it searched for any sort of explanation, any theory that would explain the sight before him. The voices telling him that Tommy was dead were ignored. He refused to believe it. “Tommy?” He repeated in an attempt to break Tommy’s trance-like state. No reaction. A step forward, the chunks of dirt beneath his feet crumbled beneath his feet. “Tommy!” The words burst from his lips, his usual monotone long gone.

The clanging finally stopped. 

The spectre stumbled back. Icy blue eyes wide as they finally took in the new presence. “Oh shit.” Tommy muttered quietly, his eyes wide. “Blade-”

“Tommy, what the hell is going on?”

Orbs darted frantically about. “Umm… fuck.” Continuing to back up against the wall Tommy scrunched up his features. Dread coursed through him and his image began to pale almost in response. “I can’t- shit.” 

Technoblade lunged forward, hand reaching out the faint outline of the boy he once knew only to come up empty.


End file.
